


All My Secrets Away

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, One Shot Collection, Past Miraculous Holders, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Peacock Miraculous, Plagg is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Sometimes, the truth just has to come out.Prompt fills for Miraculous Reveal Week.





	1. Fluff

“I’m gonna go get us some snacks,” Marinette said, pausing the movie and getting up off the floor. With a short wave, she snuck down the stairs to the kitchen.

Adrien sat there, content to have a moment to stretch his back. He and Marinette were working on a project together, and working had turned into talking had turned into watching a movie they both loved. And as much fun as he was having, Adrien’s back was starting to cramp up. He laid down and stretched his arms over his head, only to jump when Plagg flew out of his shirt and over to the round window by the chaise.

“Plagg!” Adrien whisper-yelled. “Plagg, what the hell? Marinette’s gonna be back up any second!” He rolled over and crawled towards the window, watching as Plagg nestled himself into a tiny bed where another creature already slept. Adrien’s eyes went wide as he stared at the duo, or more particularly, the red kwami with black spots. “Oh… my… God.”

“Buzz off, kid, I missed my Tikki.”

The little red kwami hummed at the sound of her name, lifting her head and blinking sleepily. “Plagg?” she asked with a yawn. “What’re you doing here?”

Plagg wrapped his arms around Tikki. “I missed you,” he explained. “It’s been centuries.”

Tikki smiled and hugged him back. “I missed you, too, kitty,” she said. She blinked a few times more, taking stock of her surroundings. Finally, her focus hit Adrien. “Oh, Plagg, you didn’t.” She flew into the air, suddenly wide awake.

“You… Marinette is…” Adrien couldn’t form words. The sound of the trapdoor opening made him spin around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “You’re Ladybug?”

Marinette went white as a sheet, and she nearly lost her grip on the tray of food she brought back. “Wh-wha-what?” She laughed, reaching just this side of hysterical. “Where would you get that idea? I’m not Lady-”

“Chill, princess, he knows,” Plagg declared, zipping around Adrien and flying up to Marinette.

This time, she did lose her grip, sending the snacks tumbling down the stairs. Thankfully, she didn’t fall over. “You- you’re- gah- ug- mah-” She looked down at the fallen platter. “Clean. I’m gonna… get this cleaned up.” She scrambled back down the stairs, closing the trapdoor after her.

“Wait, Marinette!” Adrien jumped up and opened the door, climbing down the stairs after her. The two came face to face at the bottom, both with eyes wide as saucers. “So, uh… you’re… you’re Ladybug?”

“Are you disappointed?”

Adrien shook his head. “I could never be. Are you?”

“No.”

“I told you those kids would be better off if they just told each other the truth.”

Adrien and Marinette looked up to see Tikki and Plagg peering down at them. Tikki’s eyes went wide, and she turned to Plagg. “You did that on purpose?” she snapped. “Oh you are in so much trouble! No cuddles for a month!”

Plagg’s face dropped. “But Tikki!”

“Nope! None!”


	2. Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Adrien learns he needs to think things through.

Ladybug met Master Fu first, as far as Adrien knew, but she made sure her kitty knew about the Guardian (someone Plagg had conveniently left out in all their discussions). The training was rough, but oh was it worth it. Hawk Moth had stepped up his game- last week alone had yielded four akumas, and without that training, Ladybug and Chat Noir surely would have lost.

The off days were nice. Sure, they still had to train, but it was mental rather than physical. Today, they’d be learning about one of the other miraculous: the peacock.

Chat rested on his stomach, eyes half closed as Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair. They’d grown much closer since they started training with Master Fu, and Adrien hoped it would last.

“This is the peacock miraculous.”

Chat looked up at the book, and instantly his eyes went wide. He yelped, jumping up off the floor and into a crouch.

Ladybug looked at him, eyes wide in shock. “You okay, kitty?”

“Fine,” he squeaked out. He cleared his throat and stood up, trying to hide his panic. “I just remembered I have a big family thing to deal with that I need to get to. I’m sorry for leaving early.” He didn’t give Marinette or Master Fu a chance to respond before he ran out the door.

* * *

Adrien ran into his father’s office, completely uncaring of how much he would be scolded later. He slapped his hands down on his father’s desk and looked him in the eyes. “How do you have the peacock miraculous?”

For the first time in Adrien’s life, Gabriel actually seemed stunned. His eyes were a little wider than usual and his mouth was agape as he looked his son over. It only lasted for a second before he recomposed himself. “I beg your pardon?”

“The peacock brooch, in your vault, I know it’s a miraculous,” Adrien declared. “How did you get it?”

Gabriel let out a sharp breath through his nose and stood up, regaining his height over Adrien. “If you must know, the Guardian gave it to me. Much like I assume he gave you one, seeing as you knew what it was.”

The roles switched. Adrien went pale, and he curled in on himself a little. He didn’t think of that. “Heh, n-no, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he lied poorly.

“You need to work on your lying skills if you’re going to continue being a superhero.” Gabriel’s voice was dull and unimpressed, as though his suspicions had only been confirmed rather than new information coming to light. “I’ll be making a call to Master Fu about the ethical issues of employing child soldiers, but I won’t do anything to stop you from being Chat Noir. Dinner will be in here at seven; we have a lot to talk about.”

Adrien nodded mutely, still stunned by the revelations.


	3. Reluctant

Five people sat on the sofa as they watched Marinette pace… and curse. There was definitely a lot of cursing. Alya spared a glance over at Tom and Sabine, wondering if Marinette’s parents would say anything about the slew of expletives coming out of their daughter’s mouth. They looked more worried than anything else- if Marinette was cursing, there had to be a good reason. Adrien and Nino, on the other hand, were just in shock, jaws hanging open.

Finally, Marinette stopped in front of the TV and took a deep breath. “Alright,” she whispered to herself. “I can do this.” She took another breath and turned to her friends and family. “First off, you should know that I never wanted to keep this a secret; I had to for your safety. I’m telling you now because I don’t want you to find out through the grapevine.”

Sabine reached out, taking her daughter’s hand in her own. “Marinette, whatever it is, you can tell us. What’s going on? Is it drugs? A gang? Are you pregnant?”

“What?” Marinette asked, pulling her hand away and beginning to pace again. “No, no, it’s nothing like that! I’m…” She stopped again. “I’m Ladybug, and a reporter got a video of me transforming.”

There was a moment of silence, then Tom laughed. “Oh, very funny, sweetheart,” he said. “April Fool’s Day was a couple of months ago though.”

Marinette shook her head. “Not a joke,” she insisted, voice solemn and serious. “Tikki, come on out.”

A little red creature flew out of Marinette’s purse on the table and came to rest next to Marinette. “Hello!” she greeted the group. “I wish I could have met you under better circumstances, but I suppose there’s no time like the present. I’m Tikki, Marinette’s kwami.”

Hesitantly, in jerking movements, Nino raised his hand. “Uh… what’s a kwami?”

“I’m an ancient spirit that allows Marinette to transform into Ladybug and use her powers,” Tikki explained. “And even though her identity as Ladybug is out now, it’s very important that my existence remains a secret.”

“So… you’re a superhero,” Sabine said slowly. “And you run around Paris fighting akumas?”

Marinette lowered her head. “Yes, Maman,” she confirmed in a whisper.

Sabine took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I am… angry that you lied to me, but also proud of you for your actions,” she said, trying to sort out her own emotions as she spoke.

“And you’re not leaving this house for the next month unless it’s for school or to fight akumas,” Tom added.

Marinette sighed. “Fair enough.”

“So… you’re Ladybug?” Adrien asked, as though that question hadn’t already been answered in various ways five times in the last five minutes.

When Marinette nodded, Nino gave Adrien a gentle hit on the arm. “Hey, this makes your giant crush on Ladybug so much easier!” he cheered. “I mean, you’ve got a crush on her, she’s got a crush on you-”

“Nino!” Alya and Marinette yelled in unison.

“What? It’s true!” Nino insisted.

Alya sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Who took the video?” she asked.

Marinette’s shoulders fell. “Alya, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but with the Ladyblog and how much you chased after us-”

“Who? Took? The video?” Alya repeated. “Was it that sleazebucket from the Chronicle? I have told him half a dozen times to stop running after you and Chat Noir, that your identities weren’t supposed to be public knowledge-”

“Isn’t that exactly what you were doing?” Adrien cut in. “I mean, you really wanted to know their identities.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yes, I wanted to know them; that doesn’t mean I wanted to tell anyone else,” she explained. “I wanted to help them. Still want to if you’ll let me, Mari.”

The nervousness on Marinette’s face melted into a smile, and she practically launched herself over the coffee table to hug Alya.


	4. Comedic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg, you little shit.

For Adrien, history was not his best subject. His grade was barely passing when he was home schooled, and he had to put in extra effort in public school. Even _Plagg_ of all people tried to help him without a single sarcastic remark. Apparently his kwami was more than a bit of a history buff. As a result of his struggles, Adrien hung on Ms. Bustier’s every word when it came time for history.

“Elisabeth of Valois, despite being a young queen, did not get that much done during her nine-year reign due to her death during childbir-”

“EXCUSE YOU?”

_Oh_ _no._

Adrien watched in horror as Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket and straight up into Ms. Bustier’s face.

“You think Elisabeth of Valois didn’t get much _done_?” he snapped. “My Lizzie negotiated the Treaty of Pyrenees even amongst all the supernatural problems she had to deal with! Have you ever fought off three angry manticores? I thought not! And if you ever talk like that about one of my kittens again-”

“Plagg!”

Plagg spun around and looked at Adrien. “What?” he asked. “An insult to any of my kittens is an insult to me.”

Adrien gave him an exasperated look. “You insult me every day.”

“That’s different; you’re mine,” Plagg explained. Before Adrien could respond, he turned back to the front and flew up to the board, picking up a piece of chalk. “Now, let’s get some things straight about the 1660s. Actually, let’s start with ’59. She married her husband Philip in June of that year, and she met me on her honeymoon tour. My previous kitten was one of her guards, and after he was killed by a peluda, she took his miraculous and defended herself and everyone else on the tour.”

“Oh my God…” Adrien groaned, letting his head hit the desk.

Instantly, Plagg spun around. “Hey, you know how your history grade is; you better be taking notes!”

He turned back and started writing something on the board. “After defeating the peluda, Lizzie- she hated being called Elisabeth- was urged by her head of security to give her miraculous to him, but she refused and told him that if he was capable of fighting the supernatural, he would have been drawn to take the ring himself instead of hiding like a coward and letting her do the dirty work.”

“Wait…” Nino cut in, drawing out the word. “So your girl Lizzie of Valois took her guard’s miraculous… how did Adrien get it? I’d imagine magical artifacts are passed down from parent to child. Also, will this be on the test?”

Ms. Bustier shook her head, still in awe of the tiny floating god in her classroom.

“Philip returned the ring to the Guardian after Lizzie’s death,” Plagg explained. “She was very upfront with him about her powers and responsibilities. Something you should do with your partner, kid.” He gave Adrien a pointed look.

“We are fighting a supervillain, not a peluka, Plagg!” Adrien snapped. “We agreed not to tell each other!”

Plagg huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s peluda, and your supervillain problem is all the more reason to tell her! If you don’t, any old girl with pigtails could come up to you and tell you she’s Ladybug, and you’d believe her. There are three people filming this, not to mention the security camera that’s probably uploading to an external server which will then be seen by whoever is in charge of those cameras and sold to the media. Funny though, I thought Césaire would be one of the ones filming.”

“I wouldn’t betray him like tha- wait, you know my name?”

“Of course. I spend all day hiding in his shirt; you think I don’t pick up some things?”

“Will _this_ be on the test?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Ms. Bustier shot Plagg a harsh look. “ _No_ ,” she repeated firmly.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine.”

“Wait,” Adrien cut in. “How did you get all that about the cameras? You’re facing the board!” He looked around the room and saw that Nathanael and Rose both had cameras on for their disability accommodation, and a student who had been passing by in the hall had stopped to film through the window. Alya must have noticed that too, because she reached over and shut the blinds.

“Don’t worry, Adrien, Nathanael and I would never sell you out,” Rose promised.

“No promises about the kid outside though,” Nathanael muttered.

Plagg turned around. “Are you going to keep interrupting my lecture, or are you going to let me teach?”

“It’s not your lecture!” Adrien yelled.

Ms. Bustier walked over to the steps and leaned against the top one. “I don’t know, I’m pretty interested,” she confessed. “I’ll allow it.”

Plagg gave her a nod. “Thank you.” He turned back to the board. “After first receiving her miraculous, Lizzie wanted to know everything there was to know about how her powers worked so she could understand them before jumping into a fight again- unlike _some people_.”

Adrien sunk down in his seat.

“Now after that, Lizzie and Philip decided to extend their honeymoon tour to hunt down other creatures that had gotten out and were attacking Europe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com)!


	5. Post-Battle

Plagg wasn’t surprised when Adrien flopped down on the bed right after getting him some food. The akuma was hell, and the Miraculous cure didn’t work too well on injuries. If he was a normal human, Adrien would wind up in physical therapy for that twisted ankle, and that said nothing of the concussion. Poor kid needed a nap.

Plagg tilted his head as he nibbled on his cheese, watching over his charge. “You did good, kid,” he whispered. “Just sleep it off.”

Adrien mumbled something in his sleep and turned over. He stretched his back, angling himself into the sunlight like a real cat.

Damn.

It was a point of pride for Plagg that he didn’t get attached; he’d lost too many kittens to fall in love with another, but there he was, fighting off the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes and fix him a snack for when he woke up.

“Holy… shit.”

Plagg spun around, coming face-to-face with Nathalie. His eyes went wide, and he dropped his cheese. He did the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m Mr. Happy-Cat!” he chirped in a robotic voice. “Play with me! Play with me!”

Nathalie reached out and plucked him from the air, and she checked to make sure Adrien was still asleep before she left the room.

“I’m Mr. Happy-Cat!” Plagg repeated. “Play with me! Play with me!”

“Yeah, the floating ruins the illusion of you just being a toy,” Nathalie hissed. “What are you, and why were you looking at Adrien like that?”

Plagg stared for a minute as he tried to make a decision, then he flew out of Nathalie’s grip and back a foot or so. “I’m Plagg, his guardian angel,” he declared. Guardian angel, devil on his shoulder, close enough.

Nathalie looked him up and down. “You’re a black cat.”

“So?”

“Why would Adrien have a black cat guardian angel unless he’s running around doing dumb shit he’d need a guardian angel for, probably dressed as a black cat?”

Plagg snickered. “I’ve never heard anyone put it like that,” he confessed. After a second, he sobered. “Look, Sancoeur, Adrien’s doing a good job as Chat Noir, and if you try to take him out of this or tell his father, it’ll end him. This is his freedom, something he is desperately in need of.”

Nathalie sighed. “You obviously haven’t spoken to Pollen lately.”

“No, I ha- wait.” Plagg’s eyes went wide. “Ohhhhhhhhh!” He did a little flip in the air. “Oh man, Adrien’s gonna lose it!”

“He’s not because you aren’t going to tell him,” Nathalie replied. “Just like I’m not going to tell anyone about Adrien’s secret life. We are going to pretend this never happened, and if Adrien happens to have a bit more free time in his schedule and a bit more food on his plate, then it’ll just be a happy coincidence.”

Plagg pursed his lips and eyed Nathalie before nodding. “Agreed. Now if you don’t mind, I have a kitten to look after.”


	6. Consensual(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien might not have a choice in whether or not his secret comes out, but he sure as hell is gonna control _how_ it comes out.

When Adrien saw the card with a butterfly embossed on the back, he knew he was screwed. There was only one person he knew of who would think to get that kind of stationary, and he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy the message inside.

 

“You okay, ki- oh.” Plagg’s eyes caught the card, and he flew up to it, picking it up. He flipped it over and read the message on the other side aloud. “Hello, Chat Noir. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, I know you’re Adrien Agreste. You currently have two options: either you leave your miraculous at the base of the Arc de Triomphe between the hours of two and three in the morning tomorrow, or you can do nothing and a few major news outlets will catch wind of your secret. Choose wisely. Hawk Moth.” Plagg turned back to Adrien, who was about as white as a sheet. “What’s the plan, kid?”

 

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “Me?” he asked. “This choice is up to me? But you’re the millennia-old god! Shouldn’t you be making this decision?”

 

Plagg shook his head. “It’s your identity that’s getting out,” he explained. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve had kittens who were out in the open and kittens who never even told their Ladybug who they were.”

 

“Well I sure as hell can’t give up you and the ring.” Adrien shook his head, a determined look on his face. “If he wants me to leave the ring in the middle of the night, my secret will be out on all the major channels by the early morning news, so whatever I’m gonna do, I’ve gotta do it fast. I doubt I could track down Hawk Moth by that time, but…” A smile worked its way onto his face.

 

“What’s up, kid?”

 

“Ladybug is going to kill me,” Adrien declared.

 

Plagg furrowed his eyebrows and gave Adrien a wary look. “What’re you thinking, kid? I don’t like that face.”

 

“I have an idea, but I don’t have time to run it by LB before patrol tomorrow. Plagg, claws out!”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang to the Césaire residence. Alya didn’t pay the sound any mind, just focusing on her homework while her father answered the door, Marinette sat across from her, both of them struggling with their algebra homework.

 

When Etta gasped loudly, Alya finally turned to see her little sister pointing at the door. She turned again and saw Chat Noir standing in the hall.

 

“Uh… hi.” He gave a wave. “Mr. Césaire, I was wondering if I could please talk with your daughter about something for the Ladyblog?”

 

Getting over his initial shock, Otis nodded and stepped aside. “Of course, come in,” he said, waving the hero into the apartment. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

 

Chat Noir shook his head. “No thank you, sir.” He cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Slowly, he walked over to the dining table Alya and Marinette sat at, easing himself down into a seat. “So, um… you’re… working on homework?”

 

Alya and Marinette nodded mutely, completely shocked by Chat’s presence. He couldn’t quite explain it, but there was something in Marinette’s expression that made her reaction feel different than the Césaires’. Finally, Alya pulled it together enough to form a full sentence. “Not that this isn’t totally cool, but what are you doing here? I haven’t asked you for an interview or anything- well, I have, but you haven’t responded.”

 

Chat let out a nervous laugh. In the background, he could hear Otis urging Etta to get ready for bed. Perfect. Chat would have the chance to talk with Alya and Marinette alone. “You see, the thing is, uh…” He let out another anxious laugh. “Hawk Moth figured out who I am. He told me to either give up my miraculous or he would release my identity to the press.”

 

Both Alya and Marinette blanched, sharing a quick, worried look with each other before turning back to him. Again, Chat saw something in Marinette’s eyes that felt different than it should have.

 

“Obviously, I’m not giving a supervillain terrorist my miraculous, so if I’m gonna be outed- which I definitely am- I’m at lease gonna be petty about it.” He took a deep breath. “Plagg, claws in.”

 

“Ahh!”

 

“Holy fuck!”

 

“Alya, langua- holy shit!” Otis stared at Adrien, quickly putting together what was happening. He blinked twice before turning around and going right back into the twins’ room to get them ready for bed.

 

Adrien hummed. “That went better than I expected.”

 

“Adrichat is Noirien,” Marinette mumbled. “I mean… _wow_.” It was like she was looking at an alien. “Adrien… you’re Chat Noir?”

 

“Yeah, he is, Princess.”

 

Alya and Marinette both screamed again, finally noticing Plagg floating next to Adrien. “Got any cheese?”

 

“Plagg,” Adrien hissed. “Be polite.” He let out a frustrated huff and turned back to Alya and Marinette. “I wanted you to be the one to get this out, Alya, before the press has a chance to spin it however they want- or, rather, however Hawk Moth wants.”

 

“Uh… yeah,” Alya agreed. “Oh my God, are you okay? You must be freaking out right now.”

 

“He’d be better if I had cheese.”

 

Marinette didn’t miss a beat. “Middle drawer in the fridge,” she declared. “Can you get through the door alright?”

 

Plagg scoffed. “Oh, please.” He zipped off to the kitchen, returning moments later with what looked like brie. “So the kid here is freaking out, just so you know. He thinks you’ll both hate him for lying the entire time he’s known you.”

 

“Plagg!”

 

“Adrien, we could never hate you!” Marinette assured him, reaching out and taking his hand in her own. They both looked at their locked hands, then jerked back. “We’re on your side, Adrien, no matter what.”

 

Alya nodded in agreement. “You ready for this interview?”

 

Adrien snorted. “Absolutely not.”

 

_Chat Noir- superhero, jokester, model? Yes, you read that right, Chat Noir is a model, though you may know him on the pages of a magazine by the name Adrien Agreste. No joke, I saw it with my own eyes. I’ve also attached a video of him switching from Adrien to Chat Noir below._

_If you’re wondering why he chose now to come out, so to speak, he said he wanted to be in control of his own destiny, and that if he didn’t now, Hawk Moth had figured him out and was threatening to reveal him tomorrow. I can only imagine how hard that must have been for Adrien, and he declined to comment on the issue. He said only that he wants to continue being Chat Noir and fighting evil._

_I wish I could say more, but Adrien is my friend, and I will respect his wishes and only release information as he sees fit. I’ll keep you updated, readers!_

_-Alya Césaire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving into my new apartment, like, right after this. Wish me luck!


	7. Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's trying. He's failing, but he's trying. Also, does it count as a reveal if it's someone giving you powers?

Gabriel Agreste? Not the best at displaying emotion, especially love. There were only two people still alive who he truly loved, and he wasn’t that certain about the status of one of them. The cherry on top of the therapy session he was putting off was the fact that his way of showing his affections didn’t match most people’s. He’d grown up in poverty, so to him, love was keeping those important to him safe and free from want.

After Adrien had gone through a few rebellious streaks, Gabriel finally realized he was being a little too strict on the definition of “safe” and that even though Adrien didn’t want for anything material, he definitely wanted affection. If his own son felt the need to sneak out just to go to school or spend time with his friends, there was a problem.

As hard as that was to admit, Gabriel was certain he had the solution to the problem.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Gabriel looked up from his sketchbook and pushed it aside. “Adrien, come in. Close the door behind you.” Adrien followed his direction but stayed standing at the edge of the room. “Well? Come, sit down.” Again, Adrien followed directions.

Adrien cleared his throat, fidgeting in his chair. “May I ask what this is about?”

“I recently found something that used to belong to your mother,” Gabriel began. Found, stole, same difference. “It went missing after her disappearance, and I’ve spent the past year or so tracking it down. Now that I’ve retrieved it, I want you to have it. It’s what your mother would have wanted.”

“Uh… w-what is it?”

Gabriel reached under his desk and pulled out a small, plain box. “You may go to your room and open it; I believe you’ll want some time to handle it.”

Adrien scrunched his forehead up. “It’s only noon. You don’t have anything else scheduled for me?”

“No,” Gabriel replied simply, placing his sketchbook back in front of him. “Enjoy your free time.”

“A-alright…” Slowly, Adrien got out of his chair, watching his father warily. “I’m gonna… go to my room then.”

“See that you do.”

Adrien left the room, and Gabriel briefly wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wanted Adrien to have time to get understand what had just happened, but he also feared that he’d scared his son off with the sudden change in schedule.

For the first time since starting his brand, Gabriel was content to play it by ear. Hawk Moth wouldn’t be around to make akumas to try to get Adrien’s gift back, and now Adrien would be capable of defending himself.

Seems those fencing lessons were a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! Reveal week is officially over! As for this chapter, it's actually a tie-in for a fic I'm writing that's this scene and the aftermath from Adrien's point of view.


End file.
